Click
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: But in life, you only have two options. Press play in the show of life or admit defeat and press the stop button with a final click.


_**Click**_

_****By:_

__**Fear Die Rothaarige**

And the rain hide her tears. The way the heavens seemed to grieve with her only made her cry even harder. Blood mingled with rain and tears as his body grew colder and colder, his soul forever gone. She never wanted him to die. In her hair brained plan for reform, she never thought he would be the one to die. No, not the strong willed, sometimes distant, but lovable Gale. Not Gale who would gently cradle a baby bird, who had fallen from its nest, and place him back safely with his mother. Not the Gale who worked hard to support the family he loved, risking death in the death trap of the mines. Not the Gale who never faltered at loving her.

His lips, which were turned a dull pink, were slightly parted. Raindrops rested silently upon his still form. His eyes closed, with droplets of both tears and rain resting upon them, mimicked sleep. But this was not a sleep he would soon wake from, confusion in his eyes as to why he was sleeping in the rain. The coal black hair that coated his head was drenched with rain and mud. His clothes were a mess, covered in mud and blood. So much blood from the wound in his torso. Yes it was a cliche, but if the blood had not mared his clothing, he could have been sleeping.

The fatal wound that had been meant for her. His heart had been literally ripped to shreds by the buck shot from the shotgun. It was a painful, yet brief way to go. Blood was everywhere in a matter of seconds. Never in her young life had Katniss seen so much blood flow from one person. And that one person happened to be the one she loved above all others. She couldn't help but wish that the rain would wash away everything or somehow rewind time. Rewind to where Gale hadn't stepped in front of the guard to protect her. Rewind to where they hadn't tried a silly plan to help people who wished to leave District 12 in search of something better. Rewind to a time of simple days spent in the company of one another, deep in the woods. But in life, you only have two options. Press play in the show of life or admit defeat and press the stop button with a final click.

Katniss sat there as in a trance. Her body refused to work, even as Gales murderer advanced towards her. He held the shotgun to his shoulder, taking aim at the girl before him. He was not privy to the thoughts racing around in her mind, nor would he have cared. He had orders to follow to protect his own family. True, he did not wish to kill two teenagers, so obvioously in love. He had a son who would have been about Gale's age had he not died of a snake bite at the tender age of three. His daughter would soon be 13, the age at which girl fantasied about love and their prince charming and he would have to run boys off with a big stick. No, he didn't like having to kill the two lovers for various reasons. But, like many others, he had no choice as he squeezed the trigger and heard the click-bang as the round exited the chamber.

He could not watch as her body fell over to lay next to her lover. He could not watch as her own blood mixed with the rain and formed ever darker rivers of red around the two teens. He could not watch, as with her final breath, she grabbed Gale's hand and pulled herself to rest even closer to him. It was only after her body gave out that he could finally cast an eye to the scene. As he shouldered his shotgun, he could not help but think of the futures he had just ended. With a sigh he turned, thinking of all the paperwork that would have to be filled out before her was allowed to go home. Home, where his wife bore his children, where they all laughed and cried together, and where he kept playing life till it ended with a final click.

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do now own the Hunger Games. But they are an amazing book series! **

**Please excuse any and all mistakes in spelling and grammar. Neither are my strong suit. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Later!**


End file.
